Spectral Sladers: The Cold Wind Blows
by High Voltage Entertainment
Summary: A math teacher/hunter joins with two other hunters to get an old friend from his past in colorado. While on the road, they come across a town in Oregon where teenagers are dying in mysterious deaths. (My own spinoff from the TV series Supernatural.)


**Introduction**

What is your dream job? Some people want a decent job that makes decent money or enough money to support their family. Others want a career and do things they enjoy doing or doing things that inspired them. Like a cop, firefighter, U.S. Navy, artist, game designer, a teacher and other kind of different careers.

Other people have job as "hunters". No, I'm not talking about the hunters that kill animals in the woods, I'm talking about hunters that hunt anything supernatural. Yes, all the myths you heard about ghost, monsters, and demons, is all real.

As a hunter, they travel though out all the country hunting creatures and saving lives. They use fake cop and FBI badges to investigate deaths and ask the victim's love ones questions or to investigate the dead body. Scene they travel, they have to stay in a, sometimes nice, motel room.

It's not easy being an hunter. Once a hunter, you can't have a normal life. The reason is they end up being wanted by the police or the FBI or any supernatural being. Some do retire but they end up go back into the business.

Now you're probably like: Why would anyone want thos life. Well, some didn't have a choice. When hunters have kids, they tend to train them to carry on the "family business". Others got into hunting because a family member or love one was killed byba supernatural being. Some got into it because they had a hard life.

Our story focus on a math teacher. And not only he's a teacher, he's also a hunter. He's really a great hunter and a great teacher. He mainly teaches more than hunting but a lot of times he calls in sick and goes out hunting or hunts during the summer or other school breaks. Let me tell you the time where he hunts down an old friend.

**June 8, 2013 Seattle, Washington**

"Remeber to take the sign of the lager number," Peter Waggner said to his students while pointing at the chalk board with a ruler. Students where taking notes, others were spacing out or drawing on a desk.

"If the signs are the same then you-," Peter started and stoped as he notices one of the students were slepping. The whole class looked were he was looking and turn their attention back on Tony.

Peter smiled and went to his desk and pulled out an blow horn. The class was laughing silently then "shhhh" each other. Peter walked towards the sleeping student and put the horn behind his head. He lift up his empty hand and counted down.

3

2

1

Hooooooonnnnnkkkkk!

The fully awake and shocked student jump out of his desk. It took him about 2 seconds to figure out what happened. Of course with the help of a laughing classroom.

Peter turned his attention to the student. "Josh don't fall asleep in class agian okay?" Josh sighed before replying and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll try to remeber that. Peter

then returned to the front of the and continued his lesson. "Anyway let's go over number 4. Jessica do you have-," he was interrupted by the door opening. He turn his attention and saw a young woman sick her head out.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said with a nervous smile. "But I need to have a monment with you." There was a monment of silence then Peter looked at the class "Excuse me class." With that the walked out into the hallway.

"What is it Liz?" Petet asked.

"Well I got the word from the professor," Lizzy stared.

"And?"

"And we found him."

Peter had a surprise look on his face.

"You found Brooks?"

"Kinda, we only know where the last place he's been, but if we're gonna catch him, we have to leave now."

Peter thought about it for a minute then replied, "Okay. We leave after school okay?"

"Okay," Lizzy replied.

Peter was walking back in the class then Lizzy stopped him.

"Um...Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter said. "Do you think we'll get the witch this time?"

Peter was silent for a moment then replied,

"I don't know. Hope to God we do."

After that, Peter returned to his classroom to continue the lesson.

**Astoria, Oregon**

It was Friday and the end of school. Summer begins three monthes without school is like a gift from god to kids and teenagers.

In the first day of summer, a teenager was in his room, laying in his bed, eating a bag of chips, and playing a level of a video game, "Call of Duty: Black OPS." He could play online but his internet was cut off for a few days. While His girlfriend was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Justin, what should we dd this summer?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I don't care Jill. As long as I'm with you," Justin replied.

"Awww. You're so sweet."

Jill rose her hwad up, lead foward and picked him in the lips and rerested her head on his shoulder, watching his game. They have been in that prosition for five minutes until a cell phone began ringing.

"Who's that babe?" Justin asked, pausing his game.

"It's Jenna, I have to take this call. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay."

Jill got out of bed, exit the room, and enter the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she picked up her phone and greed the person in the other line.

"Hey babe."

Justin resumed playing his game. Mashing buttons, shooting random places trying make it to the end of the stage.

"CARP!" Justin yelled as hos character in the game got killed.

"I can't believe that happ-" Justin was suddenly couldn't breathe. Both hands on his throat, gasping for air, skin starting to burn. He then fell of his bed and hit the floor hard. Minutes later Jill entered the room.

"Hey Justin I think we should-"

She stop and froze as she saw her boyfriend lifeless burned body on the floor. To her own honor she screamwd on top of her lungs.

**_SPECTRAL SALTERS_**

** By:Johnny 5**


End file.
